


Bare and Raw

by bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Chanyeol-centric - Freeform, Dom/sub, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, MENTIONED SWITCH IN DYNAMICS, Mentioned Wax Play, Mild Verbal Humiliation, Romance, Sex Toys, ninja!suchen, punishment scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: Chanyeol’s visit to a BDSM club ends in more than he could have ever imagined.- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a massive chansoo or chanxing. i couldn’t write either… i might rewrite in the future and make what i originally had thought. for now, here’s switchy chanhun but bottom/sub chanyeol is the exclusive centre of the fic! ... also some fluff. because they’re just fluffy. thanks to vi, who helped me a bit at the beginning. and then the greatest beta i could find! thank you for rushing with me lol. also this my first fic for a fest, thank you to the mod for being so patient!

Chanyeol sighs and wipes the tiny drops of sweat on his forehead. Another resigned sigh leaves him yet again, a sour feeling of defeat curling in his belly which worsens the buzz of the annoying flies of anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

Working out had always been his way to push away his worries and stress, and the fact that the activity isn’t helping him anymore is absolutely frustrating.

 

 

Of course, he has other options but those aren’t as healthy nor productive. And Chanyeol is done with all those negative jazz and shitty stuff he used to drown in.

 

 

Chanyeol steps into the shower and moans softly when the water washes over him and his seemingly vain preoccupations. His sore muscles loosen under the cascade of warm purification.

 

Moving his hands across his chest and soaping up his skin, he bites his bottom lip unconsciously, a recently acquired habit that ends in his lips bleeding slightly. Chanyeol’s train of thought takes a weird direction and he ends up thinking about the last time he got laid.

 

 

It’s been six months since then and the sexual frustration does nothing but continue to build up, tense his muscles and fill the pool of restrained desire. He’s really craving for some liberation and you would think that a handsome and charming and charismatic man like Chanyeol would be able to get into someone’s pants at some bar down the street, but that’s not the case at all.

 

 

It’s precisely where Chanyeol’s main problem resides. He’s not looking for some hook up in which he would have to do most if not all of the work. It isn’t that Chanyeol doesn’t enjoy being the dominant one but he’s… kind of tired. He’s tired of taking care of his partner’s pleasure first and not getting the favour returned. He’s tired of not having someone taking care of his needs in the same way he does for his lovers.

 

 

But most importantly, Chanyeol is tired of hiding his deepest fantasies, afraid of rejection and the disgusted look that he once saw in his last boyfriend’s brown eyes when he had dared to express his fantasies aloud. He still gets shivers down his spine every time the memory claws at the back of his mind.

 

 

He keeps wondering about what is so disgusting about his fantasies that had gotten such a negative reaction from his ex. His relentless thoughts run to dangerous zones yet again and his heart skips a beat- or several beats - he can’t really tell when his temples are pounding with the same intensity as his member. He is alone and he is a grown man, after all. He lets his palm go down south with each beat of his racing heart drumming in his chest.

 

 

Chanyeol imagines himself bent down, hands tied up behind his back and features enhanced with submission. His lips are parted and swollen, a little puffed. Rapid breaths make him look worked up and painfully stunning. Chanyeol’s sex is engorged with leaking lust and his half moan, half yelp is deep.

 

 

The imaginary loud and violent smack of a flogger breaks the skin of his back. The bite of pain shoots up his spine and the delicious explosion curls inside his stomach tightly, mixed sensations hugging his massive body.

 

 

He feels frail but he’s not scared. He trusts the man behind him. He knows his pleasure comes first and that his limits are always in consideration.

 

 

He has no doubt that he can stop at any moment and his partner will accept his decision and take care of him afterwards. He is certain that his pleasure is being taken care of and that he’ll reach his peak from both pain and pleasure and that his boundaries are always in mind, that he will always be safe and secure in his partner’s arms.

 

 

And Chanyeol enjoys the surrender and the crawl of pain on his muscles. He flushes at the sight of abused skin after the ropes are retired from his limbs. He sees it all so perfectly in his mind as his hand works up and down his length, and he finally admits it to himself. He needs something else.

 

 

Feeling the heavy ball of arousal on his low belly, he continues to jerk his hand up and down slowly, pumping himself until he shudders and a broken whimper is the last sound before the agitated gasps. He feels heavenly good with the water cooling his flushed skin, washing away the sticky cum from his hands and thighs, all evidence of his little intimate time gone.

 

 

After drying his hair and putting on a tank top with grey sweatpants, he gets under his cosy blankets. Chanyeol grabs his phone and goes through his recent messages. One of them is from Jongdae and the last message is the name and address of a place. A blush creeps to his neck and up to his cheek. He remembers his last conversation with Jongdae a month ago.

 

 

“Go to a club,” his friend had said with a roll of his kitten eyes that are always glistening with mischief.

 

 

“I already–”

 

 

Chanyeol is interrupted by Jongdae’s sigh, “Not an ordinary club. A BDSM club, a _dungeon_.”

 

 

Oh.

 

///

 

Chanyeol’s palms are sweating and rubbing them on his jeans is not helping. The lump in his throat is making him gag. Anxiousness is pouring all over him and he is not sure in the slightest how he’s going to get through this.

 

 

But of course, he’s excited. His heart is pounding a heavy track inside his ribcage, each beat sending more and more waves of excitement through his veins. The skin at the back of his neck tickles and all he can do as he waits for his name to be called is abuse his chapped bottom lip and scratch the back of his ears.

 

 

He had arrived forty minutes ago to the club and he was immediately greeted by a tall woman in a leather and lace dress. Her eyes scanned him so thoroughly, making him feel bare.

 

 

“You must be Chanyeol,” she smiled. “Jongdae told us you would be coming tonight.”

 

 

Unable to speak, he nods briefly.

 

 

The woman offers him a reassuring smile, “Come with me, we need you to sign a discretion and consent agreement.”

 

 

Chanyeol follows her lead, keeping his eyes on her back and her black hair. He can hear moans and groans and screams. He feels his cheeks and ears get hot; crimson dusts his skin. The woman stops and opens a door, instructing him to enter. She offers him a drink, not alcohol of course, but he denies the offer either way.

 

 

“Here, you need to sign this if you want to take part of tonight’s activities.” She hands him a red folder with three pages and Chanyeol reads them superficially and signs. “As you may know, all our activities are one hundred percent consensual.” Chanyeol nods. The woman continues, “Do you want to participate in a scene?” Overwhelmed by the rush of the information, he nods again. “Is it a male Dom of your liking, Mr. Park?”

 

 

Chanyeol gulps and the blush on his cheeks intensifies. “Y-Yes.”

 

 

“Perfect. We have just one Dom free tonight. He’s really popular so you might find him appropriate. You will discuss with him the details of the scene,” her voice softens, “I’ll go look for him. Please wait for a minute.”

 

 

And he waits, his nerves getting the best of him. Is he sure about this? He thinks he is. He wants to think he is.

 

 

He’s immersed in his thoughts and the possibilities when the only door in the waiting room opens.

 

 

Chanyeol closes his eyes firmly for a second, taking long breaths to appease the erratic beat of his heart. It doesn’t work. The sound of someone clearing their throat has Chanyeol’s eyes fluttering open to find the finest specimen he has ever had the luck to see with his own two, big eyes.

 

The man looks positively younger, a couple years maybe. He’s tall, but not as tall as Chanyeol. The leather pants and black transparent button up expose a toned body, thick thighs, firm butt, thin waist and broad shoulders. The sharp features give a cold feeling but Chanyeol thinks the younger man looks kind of reserved and shy.

 

 

“Mr. Park?” a soft voice. Chanyeol likes it instantly. He can’t find his voice yet and a nod is all the response he is able to give. “Are you alright?”

 

 

“Y-Yes I am! I’m sorry I’m a bit nervous…” he stutters, standing up. The other man lifts his chin a bit and his brown gaze fixes on Chanyeol’s.

 

 

“I’m Sehun.”

 

 

“Is that your real name?” Chanyeol blurts out, genuinely curious.

 

 

Sehun’s eyes arch into crescents as he replies, “Yeah, I didn’t know what pseudonym to use so I stuck to my name,” his voice dropped an octave, surprising Chanyeol. A pleasant surprise, “But that’s not what you will be calling me.” The low tone shoots chills up Chanyeol’s spine and he tries his best not to shiver and have Sehun’s sharp eyes notice the obvious response he was getting from Chanyeol.

 

 

Chanyeol opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out and Sehun covers his lips to stifle a chuckle.

 

 

“Let’s discuss the terms and details of the scene… If you’re still willing to do it of course.” Sehun’s hand motions Chanyeol to sit and he, as enthralled as he is, does without second thoughts. Sehun takes the spot right next to him and his broad shoulder brushes Chanyeol’s lightly. “So, Chanyeol, what do you want me to call you?”

 

 

“Uh…”

 

 

Sehun smiles but it’s a rather artificial smile, “I want you to call me Sir. It’s that okay?” A nod. “Fine, so what do you want me to call you? Pet names, degradation names, what?”

 

 

Chanyeol’s attempt to swallow the lump in his throat is useless, but he forces out an “I don’t know.”

 

 

Sehun turns to face him and his stare is intense. “Chanyeol,” he begins, “What type of scene do you want to experience?”

 

 

“I…” he feels insecure. The words won’t leave his tongue.

 

 

“Tell me.” Sehun’s voice is commanding, exigent. “Now.” But his eyes are extremely soft.

 

 

Chanyeol whispers his response but it reaches Sehun’s ears clearly and the latter smiles to himself, glad that Chanyeol is interested in the inexistent fluff on his ripped jeans, obviously sheepish of his reply.

 

 

“ _Punishment_ it is.” Sehun writes down on the contract, according to Chanyeol’s desire. It’s obvious he needs guidance and Sehun is more than happy to provide. “Do you want to be tied?”

 

 

Chanyeol’s wide eyes and unconscious lip bite answer before his soft, “Yes.”

 

 

“Handcuffs or ropes?”

 

 

“Ropes.”

 

 

Chanyeol has obviously imagined this before. Fantasised about it. Sehun can see it in his round eyes.

 

 

Sehun hands Chanyeol a list of sex toys and kinks, “Mark the ones you want me to use.”

 

Sehun enjoys the view of Chanyeol’s hand trembling slightly as he highlights the toys and kinks of his preference. Once he’s done he returns Sehun the list and half smiles, revealing a dimple. Sehun swallows hard and checks the list. He shivers in mild excitement.

 

 

“Now, the most important part,” Sehun says, “The safe word. Have you thought about it?”

 

 

Chanyeol clicks his tongue and speaks, “Something simple right? What about rilakkuma?”

 

 

Sehun tries to not snort but fails miserably, “It’s fine. Now, let’s use temperatures to mark your limits, okay? Hot for when it’s okay to continue. Warm for when you want me to go slow and let you adjust. Cold when it’s getting too much. And, rilakkuma, when you are certain you don’t want to continue at all, and I will stop right away.”

 

 

“I understand.”

 

 

“The scene for amateurs lasts twenty minutes. If you take it all, I’ll reward you,” Sehun informs playfully, this time flashing Chanyeol a real smile, with eyes shaping into fine crescents and incisors showing.

 

 

Chanyeol nibbles his bottom lip before saying a quiet “Thank you.”

 

 

Sehun nods and stands up, offering his hand. Chanyeol accepts it and thinks that he likes how the size of their hands match. “You can change your clothes if you want, or stay naked. Whatever makes you comfortable. Luna will guide you to the changing room and then to the scene room. I’ll be there. Once you enter, you have to accept my orders and do everything I do, do you understand?”

 

 

Sehun’s voice doesn’t match the weight of his words yet Chanyeol responds with a nod in understanding. He guesses Luna is the woman who welcomed him and his guess is right, the woman is behind the door and warms Chanyeol up with a smile, leading him to the changing room. She doesn’t speak and Chanyeol feels like he should say or ask something but he can’t find his voice nor the words.

 

 

Chanyeol just takes off his coat and shirt and decides his ripped jeans are all he needs. That is, until he sees a red velvet choker and decides Sehun would be pleased with his minimal choice. Luna’s expression is neutral and she keeps her silence while she shows him the way to the scene room which he finds out is literally called Punishment Lounge.

 

 

“Remember, just enjoy it,” Luna says before leaving.

 

 

Chanyeol’s tummy feels warm despite the cold of the corridor. He hears a woman’s moan followed by a scream and his member twitches inside his pants. His blood boils with excitement as he knocks shyly on the door.

 

 

A shiver runs down his spine and the little hairs on his nape stands on end. His gaze is focused on the floor, eyelids low to show submission. When the door opens, all he can see are black tuxedo shoes. An interesting election for this sort of place, he thinks. It’s not like he can say much about fashion decisions when his style is basic and minimalistic, all for comfortableness.

 

 

“Look at me.”

 

 

Chanyeol tries to hold in the shudder coursing across his entire frame as he raises his gaze to meet Sehun’s gentle one. Why are his eyes so… tender? It only adds fuel to the slow building fire in Chanyeol’s gut. His adam’s apple bobs up and down when he gulps, the tension so thick, so powerful, that he feels droplets of sweat sliding down his back. He sees Sehun’s eyes examining his neck and his chest. Hunger dilates Sehun’s pupils, the black rapidly engulfing the brown iris.

 

 

Sehun’s lips part slightly but he rethinks his words and presses his lips into a severe line.

 

 

“Get inside. Stand up in the centre of the room and raise your arms.” His tone is cold.

 

 

Chanyeol follows suit, ignoring the tremble of his thighs as he walks. The excitement is making his head dizzy. His dick is heavy inside his pants. It won’t take long until a wet patch forms on it. And Sehun will notice. Chanyeol wants Sehun to notice.

 

 

Standing in the centre and raising his arms, he allows his eyes to scan the closed room. It’s dark except for the red lights. He can hear Sehun’s footsteps behind him. Then he can feel that Sehun is really close. Sehun’s warmth reaches his bare back. His breath hits the back of his neck. Maybe it’s his imagination, but Chanyeol hears him saying something in… Chinese? He can’t tell. The words are low and soft, as if confessing a secret. Chanyeol gulps harder.

 

 

Then Chanyeol’s wrists are being tied up with thick ropes, the remaining ends secured to a metal bar on the ceiling. Curiosity tugs at the back of his mind. Sehun is a few centimetres shorter. Details. He does not usually care about details, so he lets it pass. The adrenaline running through his veins that increases his heartbeat and induces a state of alert has him breathing heavily, chest rising and falling until his lips part and he’s gasping.

 

 

Now, Chanyeol feels wet inside his briefs. He flushes at the thought, because Sehun is just preparing the restrictions and he is already building his climax. To him, the situation is unrealistic. He waited for this for far too long. Imagined it, fantasised about it for far too long. His skin is begging.

 

 

Chanyeol is ready.

 

 

“I’ll put the blindfold now,” Sehun informs. He does not wait for a response, does not need it.

 

 

As Sehun ties the blindfold, Chanyeol’s sight obscures. Everything becomes pitch black, so he guesses the fabric is black leather. With his vision now gone, all his other senses are magnified and intensified. Arousal pools in his belly. His mind works too fast, overwhelmed. But he does not feel insecure or afraid. Yes, he is nervous, but he is oh so excited.

 

 

“Let’s begin,” Sehun murmurs near Chanyeol’s flushed ear, “You’re not allowed to make any noise. No moans. No groans. Unless I make a question, you’re not allowed to talk. Unless I tell you to scream, then keep your pretty lips sealed. Do you understand? Nod.”

 

 

Chanyeol nods.

 

 

Sehun smiles, and takes in the vision Chanyeol is. He is indescribably gorgeous. So… big. Strong biceps that are now flexing for the position. Strong back. Chiseled chest but soft abs. Golden skin. He has never felt so attracted to any of his clients before. Maybe because he has never had such a beautiful client under his care. Chanyeol is breathtaking and Sehun is going to take good care of him. His deep voice must make the sweetest sounds.

 

 

First, Sehun is going to make Chanyeol extremely sensitive. He grabs the metallic cup from the table behind him and takes one of the ice cubes. He presses the ice on Chanyeol’s nape, making him gasp softly. He traces Chanyeol’s dorsal spine with the cube, and then his shoulder blades. He runs the cold ice across Chanyeol’s back until the tall man shudders. Sehun makes use of the eight other ice cubes in the cup by running them throughout the skin of Chanyeol’s back in teasing and deliberated motions, tracing his spine and muscles.

 

 

Once he notices Chanyeol’s arms trembling, Sehun leaves the cup back on the table and moves to the front to face the handsome man. The bulge on his pants is too obvious to ignore.

 

 

“I’ll take your pants off.”

 

 

Sehun works the button and the zipper skillfully and pulls down both jeans and briefs. Chanyeol steps out of them. Sehun licks his lips, delighted to find that Chanyeol is very well gifted. His cock stands fully erect, large and thick, deep flushed head leaking precum.

 

 

Feeling the need to tease Chanyeol, Sehun retrieves the metal cup and without warning, he pours the cold water over Chanyeol’s hard member.

 

 

As he expected, Chanyeol screams and squirms, hips jerking uncontrollably. The thrills of pleasure piercing him are overstimulating. The warm flesh of his member and the unexpected cold sensation has him moaning after the initial yell. His dick quivers in response, leaking more precum.

 

Sehun tsks, “What did I say about noise?”

 

 

Chanyeol tries to stutter out a response but all that comes out is a pathetic whimper.

 

 

“I thought you’d be a good boy, Chanyeol. I’m so… disappointed.” It’s a good thing Chanyeol can’t see Sehun’s face. He’s blushing a bright pink, and he can’t stop his tongue from continuously flicking out to moisten his lips.

 

 

Sehun’s fingers touch Chanyeol’s neck and red velvet choker. The detail had made him smile. Chanyeol’s neck is also very attractive. He pulls Chanyeol by the choker, closing the distance between their faces. His lips are caressed by Chanyeol’s ragged breaths.

 

 

“You’re a bad puppy. And bad puppies deserve punishments.”

 

 

Sehun walks to the back of the room where a collection of different floggers is displayed. From three strap to sixteen straps. Some of them have the purpose to break skin but Sehun does not want to break Chanyeol’s skin at all. In the contract, Chanyeol allows him to, but he will not. He finally decides for the three strap flogger, the leather straps are soft to the touch, thin, and lack any form of plectrums.

 

 

It will leave the nicest, prettiest red marks.

 

 

“You can make noise, Chanyeol. Don’t hold anything back. Let me hear you.”

 

 

And Sehun lifts the flogger and whips, the leather straps impacting Chanyeol’s back.

 

 

Chanyeol groans when the flogger bites his skin, red stripes appearing rapidly. His dick twitches with the ache of pain and the shot of pleasure that follows. Tears form in his eyes but he moans in delight.

 

 

“More?” Sehun asks playfully, lifting the flogger, ready to whip again.

 

 

Chanyeol makes a pathetic and desperate sound before forming a comprehensible “Please.”

 

 

“Count them,” Sehun orders and lets the flogger touch Chanyeol’s back again.

 

 

“One.”

 

 

The flogger bites his skin again and Chanyeol chokes with his own spit, “T-Two.”

 

 

Moan. Whip. “Three.”

 

 

Sehun whips Chanyeol five more times and his tall, beautiful boy counts each time in between moans and grunts. Usually, Sehun never lets his submissive make any sound, telling them to stay quiet or risk facing punishment. However, Chanyeol’s deep voice ignites the desire to punish him more, to hear him more. The sub’s wrecked, pretty face is addictive and alluring. Chanyeol is so receptive, so sensible, it fascinates Sehun to say the least.

 

 

How far can Chanyeol go? Sehun wants to find out. But first, he needs to reward Chanyeol for accepting the flagellation so well. He walks to Chanyeol’s front and his mouth waters after the view of the big hard dick leaking precum and sliding down the length. Sehun is undeniably seduced by Chanyeol’s beauty.

 

 

The naked body before him is filled and hard in all the right places. Chanyeol’s neck steals Sehun’s attention the most and the sub’s election for a red velvet choker was wise, it provokes Sehun. It incites him to drag Chanyeol by the choker and have him on his knees, with his eyes focused solely on him from a disadvantaged position. Chanyeol’s lips are also intriguing. Not particularly fleshy but not thin either. They would definitely look good around Sehun’s cock.

 

 

Sehun notices how overstimulated Chanyeol is. It will not take much to make Chanyeol find his release.

 

 

He picks a hitachi magic wand to stimulate the head of Chanyeol’s cock. The blindfold intensifies Chanyeol’s senses and the shiver coursing across his body proves it. The toy vibrates and Sehun moves it along Chanyeol’s length, the slit leaking pathetically. He wants to lick it but he contains himself, given sex isn’t part of the contract they signed for this scene in particular.

 

 

“Ah…” Chanyeol’s moans motivate Sehun to continue the teasing, the head of the sex toy sending vibrations to the sensitive member. Chanyeol’s hips jerk uncontrollably, seeking for more stimulation as he tries to chase his orgasm. “Please, Sir,” Chanyeol cries.

 

 

“Please what?” It’s hard for Sehun to maintain his voice as neutral and emotionless.

 

 

A trail of drool slides from the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth, “P-Please let me cum.”

 

 

Sehun half smiles and stops the vibration of the toy, “No. You will not cum.”

 

 

Chanyeol’s loud whine has him biting back a chuckle.

 

 

Sehun lets his palm fall onto Chanyeol’s butt cheek, “No whining.” He spanks the tall man three more times, his palm so marvellously engraved on the asscheek. He turns on the vibrator again. He spreads the cheeks apart and rubs the vibrating head on Chanyeol’s hole. Chanyeol screams and thrusts forward to avoid the sudden stimulation.

 

 

“Do you even deserve to cum, Chanyeol?” Sehun leans in closer, his chest slightly grazing Chanyeol’s back. “Are you a good slut? Do you deserve an orgasm?” Chanyeol’s response is another broken moan.

 

 

“Answer me.” Sehun’s voice is a low command in Chanyeol’s ear and the restrained man shudders. “Are you a good whore?”

 

 

“Y-Yes,” Chanyeol chokes.

 

 

“Yes, what?” Sehun pushes.

 

 

“I am a good whore,” Chanyeol cries.

 

 

“And?”

 

 

“And I deserve to cum!”

 

 

Sehun smiles to himself and surrounds Chanyeol once again, touching the painfully hard cock with the vibrator. “You are such a good and beautiful whore, Chanyeol. So obedient,” he praises, pressing the vibrator’s head to Chanyeol’s tip. “Now cum, puppy.”

 

 

And Chanyeol orgasms, the ecstasy exploding from his low belly to every muscle, every inch of skin. He trembles and shivers as his cock swells and spurts of sticky cum land on his abs and chest and on the floor.

 

 

Sehun’s fingers collect the liquid from his chest and rub them on his lips, “Taste yourself, love.” Chanyeol takes Sehun’s fingers, licking them clean. He has tasted himself before. Sehun thumbs Chanyeol’s bottom lip and holds back the desire to lean in and bite it hard.

 

 

Chanyeol regains his breath and says, “Thank you, Sir.”

 

 

“Sehun.”

 

 

“Thank you, Sehun,” Chanyeol corrects.

 

 

“For what?” Sehun teases.

 

 

Chanyeol blushes brightly, “For letting me cum.”

 

 

Sehun smiles softly, “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

 

 

And Sehun broke several rules and protocols of the scene by asking Chanyeol to say his name but he can’t find it in himself to care when his name sounds sinfully good in Chanyeol’s voice–and lips.

 

///

 

“You did it!” Jongdae’s loud tone garners them stares from the customers in the café. From the counter, Junmyeon shakes his head disapprovingly but Jongdae just blows him a kiss and Chanyeol buries himself deeper into his hoodie- if that is even possible. He pulls up the hood to hide the bright crimson painting his cheeks and ears and worries his bottom lip, eyes counting the chocolate chips on the forgotten cookies.

 

 

Jongdae whines at Chanyeol’s reaction, “You promised you would tell me everything!”

 

 

“I never did such thing,” Chanyeol says with a small voice, the marks on his back and thighs that he inspected so thoroughly in the morning flashing again in his mind. Something showed on his forever transparent face, if Jongdae’s evil smile is a sign. His friend smirks, the right side of his lips curling upwards mischievously. Chanyeol shakes his head and ignores Jongdae’s question purposefully for the next hour until he finds a good excuse to leave without feeling guilty.

 

 

The way back home in his car isn’t silent. Chanyeol knows how to appreciate silence but he also likes music and how imperceptibly it comforts him or inspires him. On a red light, his gaze wanders, falling on a neon sign, a jazz bar. He doesn’t recall the last time he had been to one, to either enjoy the music or be part of the spectacle. The night is still warm and lively so he decides to do a stop and enter the place.

 

 

He is welcomed by a piano and a saxophone accompanying a mourning, deep, male voice. The bar is small, perfect for creating an intimate atmosphere. A few tables face the tiny stage, and they are all empty except for one where a couple sits with glasses of wine, sometimes leaning into each other to whisper in their ears.

 

 

Chanyeol’s heart twists a little. He walks to one of the tables, falling onto one of the cosy leather armchairs. A waiter serves him a glass of wine and Chanyeol murmurs a soft thank you, not raising his gaze.

 

 

He stares at the performers instead. Two men and one woman. The woman is playing the piano, eyes closed as she presses the keys. The sensual melody from the saxophone is created by a man in his late twenties, gaze unfocused, lost into the feeling of the music and the air leaving his lungs.

 

 

It’s the singer that really captures Chanyeol’s attention. He’s a short man with plush lips, square jaw and overall attractive features. His round eyes seem to admire something far away. His fingers that are encircled around the microphone are thick and his nails look neat. He’s dressed in nothing but black. His honeyed voice whispers lowly and softly, caressing Chanyeol’s ears and his hurt soul.

 

 

The song is a soft cry. It’s about a man pleading for someone to come back and fulfill a long forgotten promise. It’s sad, heartbreaking even, the way the notes spill from the singer’s lips, his gaze so dark and unfocused, as if he’s narrating his own story.

 

 

It makes Chanyeol emotional, mostly sad and lonely. He feels alone, he _is_ alone, no one accompanying him as he sips his wine. His eyes roam through the table and finally find his wrists. The marks on his left wrist are hidden by his watch. His right wrist is covered by the long sleeve of his coat but he sees the pale red staining his otherwise golden skin. His mind divagates to Sehun, and he wonders if the man is in the dungeon, whipping someone into submission. The thought makes him slightly uncomfortable, it doesn’t feel right to think about Sehun outside the club but he really can’t help it.

 

 

Chanyeol wants to go to the dungeon. He wants to see if Sehun’s eyes would light up in recognition.

 

 

He wants to go back and feel Sehun’s hands crawling on his skin, slapping and marking him blue and purple as though his skin is nothing but a canvas for Sehun to paint. He wants to hear his own broken voice pleading for more or asking for forgiveness. He wants to push his limits and test himself, how much he can take. Sehun told him he could go back. But what is Chanyeol going back to? To a short fabricated scene that leaves him craving for more, a temporary satisfaction that does not satisfy the lurking needs in his heart?

 

 

Chanyeol does not want the sexual part of it, not exclusively. He wants more. He has researched and learned about BDSM. He knows it isn’t only the short interludes at dungeons that he craves. The lifestyle itself is what Chanyeol really wants.

 

 

The problem is, he wants it with Sehun. But is Sehun interested in leading that sort of relationship outside the dungeon? Chanyeol saw and grasped the palpable attraction between them. It wasn’t just the scene or Sehun’s job to satisfy –punish– Chanyeol, it was there, the magnetism, the pulling, the interest, the desire.

 

 

It’s in Sehun’s eyes falling on Chanyeol’s lips and licking his own, it’s in his tone when he’s ordering, praising or shaming Chanyeol, it’s in his hands when he touches Chanyeol. It’s in the tightness of his leather pants and how his hands had shaped into tight fists for not being able to slam Chanyeol against the wall and push his pants to his knees, allowing him to thrust into Chanyeol until the sobs and cries were for the most wrecking pleasure.

 

 

Chanyeol had never been more thankful for his perceptiveness before.

 

 

The song stops and the small bar succumbs to silence. Chanyeol takes a sip of his wine and admires the way the short singer worries his plump, heart shaped lips before whispering something to his partners.

 

An old song, Chanyeol recognises. The tempo is slower and sad, like a relentless cry. The sour taste of the wine on his tongue makes him feel lonely.

 

 

Sehun’s breath-taking beauty hasn’t left his mind or the never dying heat in his veins.

 

 

Chanyeol gulps the last of his wine and leaves money on the circular table, standing up to leave. He gives one last look to the singer and the man returns the stare. Chanyeol is not an expert when it comes to one night stand invitations but he does recognise them. He can see the curiosity shaped by sexual interest but he declines it, turning away and leaving.

 

 

The silence inside the car makes his thoughts resonate and once home, the images flashing through the drive back have his member enlarging and filling with the pressure of blood and smouldering lust. He isn’t really the horny type but ever since that night at the dungeon all he can think about is sex. It’s been a really stressful time for him, trying to sort out what kind of private life he wants to live.

 

 

It has been a while since he last played alone and right now seems like a good time.

 

 

Chanyeol slips out of his ripped jeans, taking off his cloud patterned socks as well. He hesitates before taking off his hoodie. He does not want to deal with cum stains, so the hoodie gets discarded as well.

 

 

The night table next to his bed has everything he needs–lube and his favourite dildo, a present from Jongdae from that time they dated for like two months.

 

 

Jongdae and Chanyeol have always had some unresolved sexual tension and romantic interest hanging between them but neither had the courage to speak up first. Until a drunken night when Jongdae couldn’t keep his mouth shut and his hands to himself. It had been really messy, both of them the type to sweat an ocean and both so vocal that Jongdae’s neighbours complained because of their activities.

 

 

After that night, the friendly dates became couple dates but nothing changed much besides the hand-holding and the kissing. Baekhyun said they wouldn’t last long–that was his crush on Jongdae speaking–but yeah, they didn’t last. Mostly because Jongdae wasn’t good at taking care of his actions and words, sometimes so careless and Chanyeol, so focused on small details, got hurt by Jongdae and his lack of tact. So, in the end, they decided friendship was the perfect deal for them and as a break up present -a really messed up gesture in Chanyeol’s opinion- Jongdae gave Chanyeol the baby blue dildo.

 

 

Resting against the headboard, Chanyeol works his dick to full hardness until the tip is so red it hurts and leaks. It’s a rushed encounter, but he does not want to think about it, dissecting a jerk off session is definitely not a good idea when his mind works relentlessly in torturing him and bringing up his worries.

 

 

His breathing is now erratic and his heart is thumping harshly, missing beats here and there. Is it petulant of him to like his own moans? Sehun had told him several times during their time together to let his voice out, that his moans were wonderful for the ears.

 

 

“Keep moaning for me, baby boy,” Sehun had said in a deep tone.

 

 

So Chanyeol pumps his dick, his grip tightening and making his hole clench. He pours a bit of lube on his palms, rubbing until the liquid is warm. He adjusts his position to have easy access to his hole. The touch of his fingers on the puckered ring of muscle has his thighs trembling lightly. He inhales to relax his muscles and push one thick finger in. Chanyeol moans, pushing his finger deeper and stretching himself. The second finger comes a few minutes later, and he fingers himself for a while, dick twitching and free hand teasing his nipple.

 

 

His vivid imagination recreates Sehun’s voice perfectly and the fantasy solidifies when Sehun’s voice sounds right in his ear, “Use the dildo now, I’m sure you can take it.”

 

 

Chanyeol obeys, slicking the toy with lube and placing it in his wet hole. He nibbles on his lower lip, eyes closed and cheeks burning.

 

 

“Fuck yourself, you lustful little whore,” Sehun whispers. Chanyeol pushes the dildo deeper, his mouth hanging open and a deep groan filling the room. The dildo stretches him just right, and the pace he sets has his eyes fluttering open and mouth watering. Droplets of sweat run from his temples to his jaw.

 

 

Chanyeol rocks his hips down, burying himself deeper on the dildo, quick curses and groans falling from his swollen lips.

 

 

“Ah—” Chanyeol cries, the tip of the dildo hitting his prostate, making him see stars momentarily. It feels so good, being completely filled up, even if it isn’t a hard cock but a sad replacement. His fingers wrap around his thick member just right and the thumb teases the leaking slit good enough to provoke shivers all over his body.

His orgasm is close, Chanyeol can feel it in the way his walls clench around the dildo and how his toes curl and his thighs tremble.

 

 

It hits him hard, pleasure washing over his body, muscles tensing and relaxing simultaneously. His back arches, and he keeps sinking on the dildo until the sensations are overwhelming and his dick can’t spill any more semen.

 

 

Cleaning himself is a task he does not want to do right now but putting the sheets on the washing machine later is not much better. Somehow Chanyeol finds the will to stand up and go to the bathroom to get a warm towel and clean the mess on his abs, chest and hands. His asshole can stay sticky for the night, he doesn’t really care.

 

 

His bed sheets are cold but he still feels warm all over.

 

 

///

 

Chanyeol had planned to pay a visit to the dungeon a week later after his private time. However, life had others plans to him in the form of extra hours at work and Jongdae breaking a leg and even needing his help to shower. Frustration was starting to build up again and maintaining his happy and relaxed exterior was just increasing his inner stress, so his private time happened two more times in the span of a month before finally being able to go to the BDSM club.

 

 

He always thought of himself as a pretty lucky guy but it seems like the universe is beginning to contradict him.

 

 

“Sehun is not part of the club anymore,” Luna, the woman from the first time, informs him with a cheeky smile.

 

 

Chanyeol knows disappointment is written on every corner, curve and edge of his face. He worries his bottom lip, unsure about how to proceed. The idea of trying a new D/S is not appealing, he had connected with Sehun after all.

 

 

“I guess you can’t tell me where…” he tries.

 

 

Luna shakes her head, brown hair flowing around, “No, I’m sorry.”

 

 

Chanyeol nods in understanding and sighs, shoulders sinking and brows furrowing.

 

 

“Mr. Park,” Luna calls before Chanyeol can cross the entrance door. “We sincerely hope you reconsider to meet a new partner.” Luna smiles and shakes Chanyeol’s hand. He gulps and leaves, walking fast.

 

 

Chanyeol swallows the lump of nervousness in his throat and stares blankly at the paper Luna handed him minutes before. It’s a nice calligraphy, simple and elegant. His brain works fast trying to understand the existential meaning behind the words but it is not that hard.

 

 

 _It took you some time, huh? So you’re back here. Don’t overthink it. And a phone number._ Signed _, Sehun._

 

 

Of course Chanyeol ignores Sehun’s recommendation and overthinks the note unnecessarily.

 

 

Jongdae smacks the back of his head at least ten times, frustrated by Chanyeol’s indecisive attitude. His tall friend is always on the extremes, making decisions out of pure impulse and messing everything up or taking a whole century over analyzing every detail and still messing up. So Jongdae does what any good friend would do, he texts Sehun from Chanyeol’s phone because only Chanyeol would use his own birthday as passcode.

 

 

“Why did you do it?!” Chanyeol groans.

 

 

“You’ll thank me later,” Jongdae replies, flashing his friend a devilish, kitty smile.

 

 

“No, Jongdae. He won’t,” sighs Junmyeon, glaring at his boyfriend. “Whenever you take your friends’ business on your hands, it ends worse.”

 

 

“Ah, why~” Jongdae whines, “You should support me Jun! Chanyeol has been drowning in anxiousness for two weeks, he wants that Sehun guy’s cock and flogger and orders, he should go for it!”

 

 

Chanyeol groans again, face palming. What can he do now, though? The text message is sent and the future read state has Chanyeol biting his nails. What if Sehun doesn’t reply? He grabs his phone and glares at the screen for the betrayal. He reads what Jongdae wrote ten times before noticing the read mark on the text bubble. He pales.

 

 

_Sehun is typing…_

 

 

Chanyeol’s heart starts a manic race. He waits and waits but no reply arrives and Chanyeol locks his screen and shoves his phone back into his pocket. A good walk will do great things to his current anxious state.

 

 

Seoul is mesmerising during spring. The sky is the clearest blue and the clouds are fluffy cotton. Parks are filled with laughter and barks. The soft breeze makes Chanyeol feel giggly and relaxed. After spotting a free bench, he sits and stares at his hands for a long time, deep in thought.

 

 

Why does he enjoy pain? Does Sehun enjoy inflicting pain? Should he really, really feel embarrassed and ashamed of it? For what he has read, a large percentage of people think wrong of it. Jongdae and Junmyeon understood. But Yixing and Minseok didn’t. And Chanyeol felt judged under the piercing gazes of his older friends, despite knowing they were not actually judging him. He wanted to run out of his own skin and hide under a dozen blankets after he talked to his closest friends about his fantasies.

 

 

There’s that, too. Chanyeol does not think of it as just a fantasy. It is sexually rewarding and satisfying but it is not exclusively attached to sexual liberation, and it is hard for him to express that with eloquence.

 

 

A message has his phone vibrating inside his hoodie pocket, startling him and making him anxious.

 

 

It’s Sehun.

 

A long inhale and a shaky exhale, Chanyeol unlocks the phone and stares at Sehun’s three messages.

 

 

_I’m glad you texted me._

_Can we meet?_

_I’d really, really like to see you again, Chanyeol_.

 

 

His heart stutters as he breathes a sigh of relief. No rejection. The total opposite, actually. Butterflies tease his stomach and the giddy feeling spreading throughout his chest makes a soft, dreamy smile bloom on his lips.

 

 

Chanyeol types back, sheepish. Just an address. It feels like the forgotten promise the singer in the jazz bar had sung about.

 

 

///

 

 

Everyone expects Sehun to be late, and proving them wrong gives him a nice satisfaction. The café has an intimate ambient, it’s cosy and warm. The armchair he is sitting on is gentle to his butt and the smoothie is fantastic, he can taste all three fruits mixed, mango, tangerine and strawberry. He sucks some more from the straw before giving the café another thorough glance.

 

 

The bells above the entrance door ring and the first thing Sehun sees are bow legs in skinnies.

 

 

He smiles, observing Chanyeol’s appearance and fashion sense. Black skinnies and a simple white tee. It’s simple, but it still looks amazingly good on Chanyeol and Sehun wants so badly to feel up the tall man’s biceps. He raises a hand to get Chanyeol’s attention and Sehun can’t hold the wide smile once he notices Chanyeol blushing and smiling shyly.

 

 

“Sit,” he says, gesturing to the free armchair. Chanyeol fidgets on his seat, and Sehun blurts, “You’re cute.”

 

 

It’s so easy to make him blush. Sehun can feel his own cheeks get warm.

 

 

“You went to the club again,” he begins, suddenly unsure of what to say. He knows where he’s going with this, what he wants. He hopes Chanyeol wants or is at least willing to try the same.

 

 

“You weren’t there,” Chanyeol says, staring intently at Sehun.

 

 

Sehun guesses he should explain himself. “Eh… Yeah, when I started attending the club, I didn’t plan to stay for long. I didn’t begin as a Dom, you know?” Sehun chuckles and smirks at Chanyeol, “I went there with my… ex boyfriend. I was a sub. We broke up but I continued attending and switched roles a few times. I never enjoyed the Dominant role as much as I did with you.”

 

 

Chanyeol does not doubt Sehun’s sincerity. Despite his cold face, he seems sincere. Someone who has crescent moon shaped eyes while smiling can’t be unworthy of trust. Chanyeol wants to answer playfully, give a cunning comeback but he can’t think of anything.

 

 

“That’s why you asked Luna to give me your number?” he asks instead. The answer is clear but he wants to hear Sehun say it.

 

 

“Yeah, I wanted to see you again.”

 

 

“Why?” Chanyeol is just being annoying now.

 

 

Sehun gives Chanyeol a dirty look.

 

 

“I didn’t get to whip your butt… Or lack of it,” he teases, wiggling his brows. Chanyeol’s mouth falls open, surprised because of Sehun’s boldness. His tummy feels hot.

 

 

“Is that all you want to do, whip me?” he asks, sure that his eyes are darkening. He glances at Sehun’s lips that are rosy and wet. He imagines those lips locked around his dick. He imagines those lips on his own.

 

 

Sehun’s smile is evil, “Is that all you want me to do, Chanyeol? Do you want me to mark your back again? Maybe your thighs this time,” he hesitates for a second, should he mention it? Whatever. “I bought something for you. As soon as I saw it, I knew it had to be yours.”

 

 

Sehun pulls his phone out of his pocket and searches for the picture. He hands it to Chanyeol and instantly feels pleased when Chanyeol’s face and ears rival the color of a tomato.

 

 

Chanyeol is getting hard, in public, and it’s all thanks to Sehun. He gives the phone back and shakes his head, knowing Sehun is going to tease him endlessly. But Chanyeol can definitely play too.

 

 

“Ah! I just realised… We don’t know anything about each other,” Chanyeol says matter of factly.

 

 

Sehun taps his fingers on the table and stares at Chanyeol, “I’m twenty-five, I work as a photographer and sometimes as a nude model. I have a dog called Vivi, I like bubble tea. Also I would love to have your dick up my ass… but I would love even more to fuck you senseless. I really like your voice.”

 

 

Of all the possible responses, the one Sehun does not expect is Chanyeol laughing. The sound is deep, rich. It makes Sehun’s insides revolt and twist. He bites his lip, waiting for Chanyeol to speak. He notices little things about the man across the table. A tiny nose mole. Chapped lips.Pearly white teeth. Pointy ears. Large hands. Laughs wholeheartedly. Wears… a Rolex.

 

 

“Are you done?” Sehun asks annoyed.

 

 

Chanyeol stops laughing and wipes away a fake tear on his cheek, “You’re so blunt. And younger than me. Why am I not surprised you’re a nude model?”

 

 

Sehun smirks, “Because I’m handsome and hot.”

 

 

Before Chanyeol can reply, a waitress appears, “Would you like to have something else?” She looks at Sehun with enamoured eyes. Chanyeol can’t really blame her; Sehun is captivating.

 

 

“Another smoothie. What would you like?” Sehun’s question is directed at Chanyeol. Something in the way Sehun looks at him has him squirming quietly on his seat.

 

 

“Uh… the same as him.”

 

 

The waitress rolls her eyes and leaves.

 

 

“Now talk to me about you,” Sehun’s voice is soft. His eyes are soft too, it reminds Chanyeol of that time at the dungeon. His sentences are harsh orders but his tone and gaze kills the effect.

 

 

“I’m twenty-seven, I teach music to high schoolers but also give some classes for college. I own a jazz bar in New York with some friends but I like Seoul better.” Chanyeol doesn’t break the eye contact with Sehun while he speaks. He sees the change in emotions in Sehun’s orbs. He continues with small details, like how much he loves music and how he was in a relationship that didn’t end well. Finally, he adds, feeling cheeky, “I want to fuck you too, I want you to fuck me too. I keep wondering if your cock is as big as mine. I bet it is.”

 

 

“And just as thick,” Sehun shoots back.

 

 

They continue chatting about anything and everything. They give details of their lives, some relevant and some shallow but they both listen with full interest.

 

 

It’s just his second time seeing Sehun but Chanyeol can tell he likes him. If he is reading into it properly, Sehun seems to be interested as well. He’s obviously interested, he gave his number. And the texts he sent… Yeah.

 

It’s easy to laugh with Sehun. Easy to talk and give tiny pieces of himself. Sehun shares some too, eyes shaping into crescents, occasionally covering his mouth to hide his laugh.

 

 

For Chanyeol it’s hard to get intimate with someone, at an emotional level at least. It isn’t the case with the brunet in front of him. It flows naturally.

 

 

///

 

After their… meeting at the café (Chanyeol wants to call it date) they text each other for two whole weeks. Jongdae keeps track of the conversation, making sure Chanyeol doesn’t embarrass himself.

 

 

 _I had a_ p _hotoshoot today, I’m so tired_

_Random question, do you smoke?_

_It’s okay if you don’t, I only do it when I’m stressed_

 

 

Chanyeol smiles and types.

 

 

_i don’t_

_it’s bad for the vocal chords_

 

 

_Wait, what do you mean vocal chords_

_Do you sing?_

_Of course you sing, aren't you like a music genius_

 

 

_hehe :)_

_i do indeed!!_

_i am !_

 

 

But of course the texts sometimes turn into _sexts_.

 

 

_I can’t wait to see you wearing the collar I got you_

_I’m getting hard just thinking about it_

_Your neck… I want to bite it_

_Marks look good on your skin_

_Marks look good on /my/ skin too ;)_

 

 

Chanyeol chokes on his own spit as he remembers the collar he saw on Sehun’s phone screen. Black leather and two metal loops. He shudders at the thought of finally wearing it. Will Sehun praise him?

 

 

In between their texting, they find time to meet. Chanyeol is pleased to discover they share the same taste in music and food. Maybe except for the _too_ spicy dishes. Sometimes he jumps into deep conversations with Sehun, and he can’t help but smile at how thoughtful Sehun is.

 

 

“You’re like a baby,” Chanyeol laughs one time at a bar. Sehun had texted him, asking if he would like to join for a few drinks. He didn’t expect Sehun to be so… proactive.

 

 

Sehun pouts cutely, “You want this baby to whip you and tie you up… A baby playing with a puppy.”

 

 

That’s pretty much it.

 

 

After a few beers and less than five shots, Sehun’s face is burning and he can’t stop licking his lips while staring at Chanyeol’s with maybe too much intensity.

 

 

Chanyeol is good with alcohol, he doesn’t even feel tipsy yet. He feels thrilled when Sehun leans into him, resting his chin on his shoulder. His hot breath warms his skin.

 

 

“I want to kiss you,” he drawls. “Kiss me.”

 

 

“You’re drunk,” Chanyeol giggles, Sehun’s breath tickling his neck.

 

 

Sehun whines, “No, I’m not. Not even close. I’m not asking you to shove your dick up my ass, I just need a kiss. I need to know if you’re a good kisser. I don’t fuck with bad kissers.”

 

“Demanding, aren’t you?”

 

 

“I have to be, I’m the _Sir_.”

 

 

The words and the title make every muscle on his body stiffen up.

 

 

“We can’t make out here.”

 

 

“From kiss to make out… and I’m the demanding one.” Sehun smiles smugly, pulling back. He gulps down the last of his beer, making a funny face. “Let’s go to my car. Before you ask, no I won’t drive.”

 

 

Chanyeol laughs, Sehun is unbelievable. He lets Sehun hold his hand and drag him out of the bar to wherever his car is parked. Sehun rambles while trying to find his car and pouts cutely until he spots his Audi.

 

 

Photography must pay very well, Chanyeol thinks.

 

 

He chuckles at Sehun’s impatience but the sound morphs into a moan when he feels Sehun’s boner on his thigh. Before he can make a comment to tease Sehun, the younger is already opening the door to the back seat and pushing Chanyeol to get inside. From there, everything is blurry and hot and wet. Sehun traps Chanyeol’s bottom lip with his teeth, sucking the tender flesh enthusiastically.

 

 

Chanyeol kisses him back with the same passion and sensuality, slowly, so slowly licking into Sehun’s mouth. It’s sloppy but wonderful nonetheless.

 

 

They separate briefly to catch their breaths, but even then they give each other small pecks that gets the both of them giggling. Sehun sits on Chanyeol’s lap, and he feels Chanyeol’s own hard on against his butt. He doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, only resting them on Sehun’s waist.

 

 

So Sehun takes the lead and sneaks his palms under Chanyeol’s black tee, drawing circles on the soft abdomen. He trails his fingers up, dragging them over Chanyeol’s nipples and the response to the touch is a deep whine that Sehun swallows with his lips.

 

 

He doesn’t do open mouthed, messy kisses often but he wants to devour Chanyeol’s small lips and see what his tongue can do. His mind is a mess. He doesn’t disregard Chanyeol’s enamoured eyes. He doesn’t mind them at all. The fluttering in his chest makes him think that perhaps, his own eyes replicate that soft gaze.

 

 

Maybe it’s related to the vulnerability Chanyeol had showed him at the dungeon. Whatever it is, he will think it thoroughly… later. Right now, he wants to keep tasting Chanyeol’s tongue and to keep massaging his chest. The sweet, filthy sounds Chanyeol emits are making it hard for Sehun to not get rid of his clothes and ride Chanyeol and smack his slender thighs. He will definitely do that later.

 

 

Chanyeol is just as invested. There is a trail of drool on the corner of his mouth. His lips are swollen, his eyes dreamy and his cheeks hot. He’s so responsive.

 

 

“Indeed, make out,” Sehun breathes, pulling back. He rolls his hips, once, twice. His clothed dick rubs against Chanyeol’s. “You _are_ a great kisser, I knew it.”

 

 

Chanyeol’s breath is erratic but he mumbles, “So you fuck with me because I’m a great kisser.”

 

 

Sehun stares down at Chanyeol and smiles sensually, “Don’t quote me on this, but I would still fuck _you_ regardless.”

 

///

 

_Would you like to try bondage?_

 

 

Chanyeol remains unfazed at the text, even though he’s at his office in the music room in the private school he works at. Him and Sehun have recently been talking about the things they want to do -or more like Sehun gives Chanyeol a bunch of information and asks Chanyeol if he’s interested.

 

But Chanyeol isn’t complaining. It’s easier for him like this. He needs a bit more of time to be able to express what he wants freely, to Sehun and he’s grateful that his… boyfriend? Sexual partner? Well, whatever. He’s grateful that Sehun understands.

 

 

According to his research, Chanyeol knows a romantic relationship does not necessarily mean a dominant/submissive relationship.

 

But. He might be developing a crush on Sehun. Uh, _has_ a crush on Sehun. Frankly, _realistically_ , he might end up with a broken heart. What’s even worse, Chanyeol doesn’t mind it at all. He will be selfish once and enjoy what is given to him. His ego makes him sure Sehun will fall pray to his charms.

 

 

Chanyeol sends a picture of how he wants to be tied up. It’s an extremely explicit picture and he knows that Sehun not replying for the next two hours despite having read the text means something.

 

 

_I know how to do that_

_I can’t wait to see you_

 

///

 

It’s the first day of winter break. Chanyeol is free from all his teacher duties and spends his time decorating his apartment. Another Christmas away from home, another Christmas by himself. Jongdae and Junmyeon spam the chat group they share, mostly the two of them arguing about who deserves Chanyeol’s christmas presents and cookies the most. He laughs it off with fifty emojis and goes back to the decorations.

 

 

He’s just distracting himself.

 

 

Sehun is supposed to arrive in an hour or so and the wait is already driving him up the wall. Yesterday, he had visited Sehun’s studio, by Sehun’s own request.

 

 

Chanyeol had recognized the couple that the younger is taking photos of immediately. Kim Jongin and Krystal Jung.

 

The photoshoot revolved around them; a high class couple concept for Christmas. Chanyeol understood then that Sehun did enjoy giving commands, his orders for the models are precise and firm. He stared in awe at how Sehun threw orders for lighting, more makeup, for a change in the models’ expressions. It was fascinating.

 

 

“Sorry you had to wait,” had been Sehun’s greeting. His hand had grabbed Chanyeol’s elbow, guiding him through a hallway that ended in a small office.

 

 

The office was a palette of greys, neat and minimal. Chanyeol turned around and Sehun had instantly cupped his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. It’s gentle, just Sehun’s lips massaging his lips. It ended all too soon. Sehun had walked to his desk after and pulled out a box, offering it to Chanyeol.

 

 

“Finally yours.”

 

 

Chanyeol had gasped when he saw the content. A black leather collar. He remembers how his heart had stuttered as he nibbled on his bottom lip.

 

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“Do you like me? Besides the sexual attraction.”

 

 

Chanyeol had thought about lying and reducing it to the carnal desire. But Sehun’s eyes stopped him from doing so. “I like you. More than I should.”

 

 

“That’s okay.” Sehun took in a deep breath, “I like you too. A lot. I want to do all of things to you. Ugh, I’m really saying this. I also want to do a lot of things _with_ you. And you getting to do _things_ to me it’s a plus, you know?” Sehun had batted his eyelashes, covered his face with his palm as his shoulders shook with his laughter.

 

 

Warmth had spread throughout Chanyeol’s face, “You don’t look like the cheesy type.”

 

 

“You look like you love cheese! I want to please my _puppy._ ”

 

 

Sehun’s voice had dropped but the temperature in the tiny office rose.

 

 

Sehun then sat on the chair behind his desk and pats his lap, “Come here, _puppy_ ,” he had teased. Chanyeol walked over to him and smacked his arm. They shared a short laugh before Sehun pulled him down to his lap.

 

 

The position was so uncomfortable yet it had felt so nice. It was a new form of intimacy Chanyeol hadn’t expected from Sehun, while Sehun hadn’t known he needed it.

 

 

Although the position was awkward they managed to share kisses that soon had both of them panting in each others’ mouths. Sehun had moaned for Chanyeol and Chanyeol had happily returned the favor.

 

///

 

Chanyeol is hanging the fairy lights on his rather small Christmas tree when the doorbell rings, snapping him out of his reverie of yesterday’s moments. He trips on the way to the door and wishes Sehun will never find out about his clumsiness. But he already knows he’s doomed.

 

He opens the door to reveal Sehun wearing a beige knit sweater, black slacks and black cashmere coat. The paper bag in his hands attracts Chanyeol’s attention. He swallows, extremely conscious of the content. For someone who usually doesn’t know when to shut up, Chanyeol always has difficulty in finding the words when Sehun is involved. When _other_ things are involved.

 

 

“Are you hungry? I made dinner,” Chanyeol says once they’re inside. He serves both Sehun and himself a glass of whiskey.

 

 

“Not right now but later, sure.” Sehun wiggles his eyebrows and laughs. Chanyeol’s exasperated face is endearing. Sehun wants to comment on Chanyeol’s ability to cook but stops himself. “Where’s your bedroom?”

 

 

“You’re so forward,” Chanyeol sighs, leading the way to the bedroom. Sehun follows, his eyes roaming Chanyeol’s frame. His hands tickle in impatience to touch the man before him. His skin had been so soft under his palms, so warm.

 

 

Chanyeol’s bedroom is spacious and of course he has a massive bed, given how tall he is. Not wanting to get Chanyeol more nervous than he already is, Sehun spins him and crashes his mouth on him.

 

 

Sehun’s lips look the best all spit-slicked. Chanyeol presses two pecks on his lips and pulls away, his nerves diminishing.

 

 

“I’ll undress you,” Sehun whispers. He unbuttons Chanyeol’s black dress shirt first, eyes sparkling with thrill born from lust. He makes sure his palms graze Chanyeol’s shoulders and arms as he retires the shirt, letting it fall onto the floor. He traces Chanyeol’s torso, adding pressure to his touch as his fingers descends to his abs and finally, to the waist of Chanyeol’s black skinnies.

 

 

Holding Chanyeol’s lustful gaze, Sehun works the button and zipper. As he did that night, he pulls both skinnies and black briefs down. He’s pleased to see Chanyeol’s half hard dick. Sehun bends his knees and gets rid of the clothing pieces. Once Chanyeol steps out of them, Sehun palms Chanyeol’s thighs, squeezing them softly before giving them a loud smack.

 

Chanyeol inhales sharply, staring at Sehun from above. He looks gorgeous from this view, so near his dick and ready to suck him off.

 

 

“I know. I’ll do it, if you deserve it.”

 

 

A shudder runs down his spine.

 

 

“Sehun…”

 

 

“Is that how you call me here and now?”

 

 

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

 

 

“On your hands and knees, on the bed.” Sehun commands, standing.

 

 

Chanyeol is _bare_.

 

 

“Hands on your back.”

 

 

“Face on the pillow. Part your legs, like that.”

 

 

“You’re a good boy.”

 

 

“My good baby boy.”

 

 

Chanyeol is a trembling mess by the time Sehun has tied him. He can’t describe his position. His hole is exposed, legs wide open. The rope is tied around his wrists and forearms and, from what he feels, there’s a knot. Another rope constricts his upper arms and chest, the pressure is strong and red marks are already forming. It doesn’t end there. Three straps of ropes encircle his thighs straining them apart and trying to spread them results in a painful pinch.

 

 

“Fuck, you look so beautiful.” Sehun praises, a hand massaging his asscheek. “Just one more thing.”

 

 

There is a sound of the paper bag being opened. Chanyeol didn’t take the collar with him after Sehun showed it to him yesterday. It’s heavy around his neck but his cock jolts in anticipation.

 

 

“My beautiful puppy.”

 

 

Sehun takes his own clothes off and jerks himself a little. He’s so hard. The sight of Chanyeol, exposed, bare, and only for him to see. It’s driving him crazy. His wild desires are driving him crazy. He wants to fuck this vulnerable Chanyeol but he also wants to ride him and still dominate him just as much.

 

 

“I’m gonna spank you twenty-seven times. No sounds.”

 

 

Sehun squeezes Chanyeol’s butt cheeks, raises both palms and lets them fall on the bare skin, loudly, harshly.

 

 

One. Two.

 

 

Chanyeol holds his yelps by biting his lower lip. Sehun counts while abusing the soft flesh.

 

 

Ten, eleven.

 

 

It’s delicious. The pangs of pain shoot pleasure from his butt to his dick. He leaks. He sweats. He feels so wet. His lip bleeds one, two drops.

 

 

Twenty-five. Twenty-six.

 

 

“One last time,” Sehun grunts, and spanks Chanyeol one last time. “Twenty-seven.”

 

 

Chanyeol feels _raw_.

 

 

“No sounds. My puppy deserves a reward,” Sehun’s voice is hoarse with his own desire pumping through his veins and to his cock. “Now you can moan, whine, scream.”

 

 

Sehun kneels on the mattress and finds support on Chanyeol’s hips. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. He leans in and licks Chanyeol’s rim.

 

 

He eats him out slowly, measuredly, taking his time to get him wet and dripping with his spit. He uses his whole mouth to suck. Drool escapes Sehun’s mouth but he continues, with Chanyeol’s desperate moans and whimpers fuelling him to do more, to give more. He fucks Chanyeol’s hole with this tongue, the puckered hole cedes easily which tells Sehun all he needs to know.

 

 

“S-Sehun!” Chanyeol squeaks.

 

 

It’s not Sir but Sehun is too focused on Chanyeol’s ass to care. His tongue isn’t enough. But his fingers will be. Sehun sucks his fingers and teases the wet entrance with his index. Chanyeol is already stretched and takes in three fingers easily.

 

 

An idea pops up in Sehun’s mind and his cock gets harder, if it’s even possible.

 

 

Chanyeol catches his breath, glad that Sehun jumped off the bed. He suddenly hears a squeezing sound. Sehun’s fingers are back to teasing his ass and they feel sticky. Lube.

 

 

“Do you remember the temperatures?” Sehun asks.

 

 

Chanyeol can barely move his head, “Y-Yeah.”

 

 

“I’m gonna fist you.”

 

 

The sole word makes his ass clench in excitement. He has taken pretty big dildos but never a whole fist.

 

 

Sehun pours more lube on Chanyeol’s rim and massages it softly to warm the cold liquid. He pushes two fingers in, pumps slowly, and then adds the two more.

 

 

“Relax.” Sehun adds his thumb, lastly, and finally, all his fingers are inside Chanyeol. “You’re taking my fingers so well. How do you feel?”

 

 

“H-Hot.”

 

 

“Breathe,” Sehun orders softly before pushing his knuckles. Chanyeol’s asshole sucks his knuckles and hand in deeper. The moans leaving Chanyeol’s lips are deliciously filthy and broken. His whole hand is now inside. “I’ll move my hand now.”

 

 

Chanyeol’s response is a breathless whimper. He has never felt so bare and raw. So exposed. It feels so, so good that tears burn in his eyes as he tries to breathe and moan at the same time. His thighs quiver uncontrollably and his orgasm is so painfully close.

 

 

Sehun fists him and all he can do is cry out in pleasure. His head is clouded with the overwhelming feeling, the stretch, the itch on his butt cheeks. It’s too much but it’s exactly what Chanyeol wants. His toes curl and his cock keeps leaking. He explodes when Sehun’s fist is so in deep it reaches his prostate and the orgasm is disarming. He whines, cries, moans in absolute abandonment as wave after wave of pleasure wrecks him _good_.

 

 

But Sehun doesn’t stop there.

 

 

Overstimulation. Chanyeol had marked the kink as something he wanted to try. Pulling out his fist, he grabs the condom he had readied. He had planned it. Sehun feels his own release near so he is merciless as he buries himself in the dripping and displayed asshole, perfectly ready for him. He doesn’t stop until his balls hit Chanyeol’s.

 

 

Chanyeol’s scream is sweet to his ears. He bends over Chanyeol, nose nuzzling the crook of his neck. He fucks him, pulling out and then slamming in once again, creating a hard and firm rhythm.

 

 

Chanyeol briefly wonders how his brain can process so many pleasurable sensations. His voice is raspy, his moans coming out coarse and raw.

 

 

“I didn’t make you beg for my cock, Chanyeol. I wanted you so much, you feel so good. Your ass takes my fist and my cock so good,” Sehun whispers in Chanyeol’s ear. His left fingers tease the collar, pulling it slightly. Chanyeol chokes, and it’s the last straw before he cums all over again.

 

 

Sehun chases his own orgasm, straightening his back and slamming hard against Chanyeol’s sensitive butt. Chanyeol’s walls clench around him, and Sehun’s head falls forward, moaning as he hits his climax.

 

 

Their breathings are uneven. Sehun barely manages to not crush Chanyeol with his weight. He needs to catch his breath and calm his raging heart, But Chanyeol should come first.

 

 

He unties all the ropes gently. The red marks are raw and Sehun soothes the burns with a cold ointment.

 

 

Chanyeol’s muscles are awfully sore. Sehun helps him lie down on his back, rubbing more ointment on the skin abused by the ropes. Subtle sighs leave Chanyeol’s lips as he basks in the sweet, delicate touch of Sehun’s hands on his sensitive muscles.

 

Another way of intimacy, the aftercare. His chest tightens with the gentle attention and the warmth in Sehun’s eyes. Sehun sits next to him, taking care of every inch of his skin.

 

 

“That was…” Chanyeol begins, not quite grasping the word to describe what they just did.

 

 

Sehun half smiles, “I know, was it okay?”

 

 

Chanyeol’s cheeks are still blushed by the afterglow but the colour fathoms, “That was the best fuck of my life.”

 

 

“Blunt. You should be blunt more often.”

 

 

“You might regret that.”

 

 

Sehun’s brows raise, “Let’s see. Wanna cuddle?”

 

 

“Do you?”

 

 

Sehun smacks Chanyeol’s chest lightly, “Ya! For a while, we’ll make this about _you_. Then of course, it’ll be about me.”

 

 

Chanyeol melts and stares fondly at Sehun. It might be too soon for that sort of affection but he can’t help it.

 

 

“Spoon me,” he mumbles, moving to lie on his side. Sehun lies behind him and snuggles against his back, one leg thrown over his hip. He giggles, feeling Sehun’s nuzzling his nape (and collar).

 

 

“After a nap, take a shower,” Sehun whispers. He falls asleep, body relaxing against Chanyeol’s. The latter stays wide awake however, eyes fixed on the white wall of his room.

 

 

His mind is noisy and relentless, but the serenity enveloping him is a new feeling. Especially with someone he had met less than three months ago.

 

 

Sehun saw him raw and bare, that could be the reason. Sehun saw a side of him no one else has ever seen and he liked it, enjoyed it, is _satisfied_ with it, and took part in it.

 

 

Before his eyes flutter shut, a teasing smile twists his lips. To show his gratitude, he should return the favor by fucking Sehun. It would definitely be as enjoyable as getting fucked.

 

///

 

“So you finally got laid!” Jongdae exclaims, smacking Chanyeol’s arm. He fakes a cry and rubs the hurt area. Junmyeon rolls his eyes and goes behind the counter, chatting with Minseok.

 

 

His oldest friend, Minseok. The glance he sends toward Chanyeol is… reserved. But he only nods and returns his attention to Junmyeon.

 

 

Chanyeol gulps and smiles at Jongdae, hitting his back–and not restraining his strength at all.

 

 

Jongdae whines, but immediately sobers up. “Is it Sehun? Did he fuck your brains out?” This time, he lowered his voice, the café isn’t crowded, as usual, but a few couples are still around, sharing coffee and light conversation. It’s a simple way to spend time and it makes him fuzzy thinking he has done this with Sehun.

 

 

“I’ll travel to Japan next week. And then to New York,” Chanyeol announces, ignoring his friend’s question and making Jongdae’s expression go blank as he processes the information.

 

 

“Oh… New York? Wanna see how the bar is doing?”

 

 

“I wanna show it to Sehun,” Chanyeol murmurs, squirming under Jongdae’s questioning gaze.

 

 

“So it’s _that_ serious!”

 

 

Chanyeol avoids Jongdae’s gaze but smiles all the same.

 

 

///

 

They arrive in Tokyo on a Thursday morning. It’s cold and occasionally, Chanyeol would hold Sehun’s hand, squeezing it before letting go. Sehun smiles shyly and does it by himself a few minutes later.

 

 

As they walk with their bags, they catch other people's attentions, and with good reason. They’re both tall and insanely handsome. They’re the sudden cynosure at the airport.

 

 

Chanyeol rests his hand on Sehun’s thigh during the cab drive, and Sehun traces the veins in his hand with the tip of his finger.

 

 

They still haven’t put a name to their relationship, but it’s not like they really need it. Sehun keeps sharing parts of his life with Chanyeol, showing him his favourite photoshoots or talking about how he got involved in photography. Sehun would also get shy and ask if he’s boring Chanyeol but then would make a comment about how lucky Chanyeol is of hearing his photographer secrets.

 

 

On the other hand, Chanyeol sends voice messages of himself singing to Sehun.

 

 

 _It’s my way of seducing you_ , he had typed after sending a one minute voice message singing a jazz song.

 

 

After that, Sehun had sucked Chanyeol’s cock at his own apartment. It was silly how the blowjob session started.

 

 

“Sing for me,” Sehun had said, an amused, mischievous grin displayed on his face, his eyes dark and seductive. “While I blow you. If you fail a note or something, I’ll stop before you finish.”

 

 

Chanyeol, as competitive as he is, accepted, “Deal. If I win, you’ll blow me for a whole hour.”

 

 

Sehun had licked his lips and fallen on his knees, between Chanyeol’s legs. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, stroked him to full hardness and locked his lips around the head.

 

 

Sehun’s wet, hot mouth, bobbed up and down, taking as much as he could. He licks the tip like it’s candy, tongue tracing the frenum and the veins on the sides.

 

 

Chanyeol sang for three minutes, not managing to complete the one hour challenge.

 

 

Half an hour after booking in, they leave the hotel. Chanyeol and Sehun share their love for travelling and exploring. They walk around Shibuya, buy food and laugh.

 

 

Sehun sometimes catches himself staring dreamily at Chanyeol’s smile and he wants to slap himself because a twenty-seven year old man shouldn’t have such a cute smile. It melts his heart and a blush creeps on his cheeks as he realises how sappy his thoughts are.

 

 

There’s no use in denying that he is falling for Chanyeol. It’s a good thing Chanyeol has already fallen for him.

 

 

“Ah, I’m so tired.” Chanyeol falls down on the bed, limbs spread and face buried on the soft cotton sheets. Sehun jumps on him and sits on his back.

 

 

“Let’s fuck. I’ll do you. I brought something interesting,” Sehun mewls, lowering his body to brush his lips on the shell of Chanyeol’s ear.

 

 

“What is it?” Chanyeol mumbles.

 

 

“Get naked and sit,” Sehun climbs off him and rummages through his bag. “I don’t see you taking your clothes off.”

 

 

Chanyeol sighs and takes off his shirt and pants. He sits on the bed and waits expectantly, following Sehun’s every move with his eyes.

 

 

“Okay, close your eyes,” Sehun orders playfully. Chanyeol’s eyelids fall close.

 

 

The mattress sinks under Sehun’s weight and something cold is being slid down his length to the base of the shaft. He squirms and gasps, feeling a soft, cold pressure. He opens his eyes to see a blue cock ring and Sehun’s slick hand stroking him slowly.

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Chanyeol is already a mess, all whines and moans as Sehun sinks deep into him. He needs to cum. The latex ring constricts his now hard rock dick, his vision is blurry and he is drunk in pleasure.

 

 

Sehun slams into him once, twice, softly smacking Chanyeol’s thighs and digging his fingers on his hips and waist. He runs his nails down Chanyeol’s back, eliciting a deep cry from the taller. The sound sends more blood rushing to his cock.

 

 

“Wanna cum?” he says.

 

 

Chanyeol’s head hangs and his voice comes out small and frail as he utters a “Yes.”

 

 

“Yes, what?”

 

 

“Yes, I wanna cum.”

 

 

“How much?” Sehun thrusts harder, his thighs hitting the back of Chanyeol’s thighs. “Tell me how much you wanna cum.”

 

 

He’s loving this too much. Not being on the receiving end of the teasing and being the dirty talker is a nice change.

 

 

“I wanna cum so bad, I need to cum,” Chanyeol chokes, breathing heavily, “Please let me cum, Sehunnie.”

 

 

Oh. _Sehunnie_.

 

 

Sehun smiles, hand moving beneath Chanyeol’s body and sliding off the ring with extra lube on his hand.

 

 

He never stops thrusting, and a few strokes of Chanyeol’s oversensitive dick are all the taller needs to cum, spurts landing on the sheets and on his own chest. Sehun pulls out and jerks himself off, cumming on Chanyeol’s rim and asscheeks.

 

 

It’s a ritual now, kinda. They have sex, take a shower, and then cuddle. Both Chanyeol and Sehun enjoy it. This time, Chanyeol is the big spoon.

 

 

///

 

 

But their ‘relationship’ isn’t just built on sex. Their next day in Tokyo is spent shopping and taking selfies. Chanyeol secretly takes photos of Sehun while his… boyfriend–he feels like he can use the title–goes through different jackets and button downs. Sehun does the same but not so secretly. He laughs softly when Chanyeol does aegyo faces or peace signs.

 

 

They buy yakitori and takoyaki at a festival they find by pure luck.

 

 

Chanyeol offers Sehun a takoyaki all cutely, mimicking anime scenes, “Say ah~”

 

 

“You’re impossible,” Sehun giggles, accepting the food. A group of girls stare at them, making Sehun feel so embarrassed.

 

 

Chanyeol holds Sehun’s hand when it gets late and the area they’re wandering is already empty.

 

 

It’s late and Chanyeol loves the feeling that they’re the only ones around. Sehun is beautiful, so beautiful and he can’t believe that the visit at the dungeon resulted in this.

 

 

In something that is definitely more than what he had expected.

 

 

Sehun squeezes his hand, a subtle way of saying _I_ _know_.

 

 

///

 

 

New York never sleeps and Chanyeol and Sehun’s favourite time of the day is past midnight. Again, they take walks around the city and make out in alleyways.

 

 

Chanyeol trails kisses down Sehun’s neck and nibbles the skin there. He presses a leg between Sehun’s and playful, puckish Sehun rocks his hips, increasing the friction.

 

 

Back at the hotel after the little escapade, Sehun back hugs Chanyeol, “Are you gonna perform at the bar?”

 

 

“You would fall for me,” Chanyeol replies.

 

 

“That sounds nice.”

 

 

“Never thought you’d be the clingy one.”

 

 

Sehun laughs, “Please. You’re just too soft and comfortable. My personal teddy bear.”

 

 

“Wow, you really like me,” Chanyeol deadpans.

 

 

“I don’t like you at all. I’m just using you.”

 

 

“Bullshit. You love me. I see how you look at me.”

 

 

Sehun pulls back and stares at Chanyeol, indignant.

 

 

“You’re annoying, _hyung_.”

 

 

Chanyeol’s mouth falls open and his expression is so funny Sehun bursts in laughter. “What?!”

 

 

“I forgot I’m the hyung.”

 

 

“Silly hyung.”

 

 

“Say that again.”

 

 

“Silly hyung?”

 

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, “The last part.”

 

 

Sehun’s feline eyes light up.

 

 

“Hyung,” he says, licking his lips and lowering his voice, “ _Hyung_.”

 

 

“I’m hard.” Chanyeol palms himself and looks at Sehun with puppy eyes. “Suck me?”

 

 

Sehun wets his lips, _again_. “My pleasure.”

 

 

///

 

Sehun indeed fell for Chanyeol after _his_ hyung sang at the jazz bar. It was an amazing place and Chanyeol promised they would come back.

 

 

He felt a cascade of feelings shower over him when Chanyeol sang a song he wrote and composed himself. It was a sad song, about being hopeless and lonely.

 

“Do you… do you feel like that?” he had asked, a sour taste in his mouth.

 

 

Chanyeol smiled and held his hand, “I wrote that before meeting you. I… I don’t feel like that anymore.”

 

 

“Good, that’s good.” Sehun replied, relieved.

 

 

They danced. Chanyeol was a terrible dancer. Sehun would guide him in that, too. He wanted Chanyeol to still be the focus of their relationship. Sehun discovered he enjoyed it, it gave him a warm satisfaction. And it wasn’t like Chanyeol didn’t fuck him against the counter of the kitchen a couple of times, or bent him down on his desk at his studio office.

 

 

New York made them a bit bolder because that night after the little jazz concert, Sehun tested Chanyeol’s limits with a few drops of wax. He almost came from Chanyeol’s moans alone. He kissed the tiny burns and fell asleep spooned by Chanyeol.

 

 

One more time, Chanyeol stared at the wall.

 

 

Morpheus always takes Sehun first.

 

 

His relationship with Sehun was a constant change in dynamics. A constant change in who tops and who bottoms, in who gives the orders and who obeys.

 

Chanyeol is the bottom and the sub most of the times but something makes him think that could change anytime.

 

 

He falls asleep imagining the ways he could make Sehun submit and cry in pleasure, and how he can make him admit that he is in love with Chanyeol.


End file.
